


到明天

by sendmedowntotheriver



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/pseuds/sendmedowntotheriver
Summary: 与电影实际时间线不同。以电影呈现事件的顺序为轴，假设Orm当面揭穿Vulko发生在Arthur与Mera到达海沟之前。这样一来，最终的战争之前就多出了一夜。





	到明天

 

他站立，或者说是漂在舰舱的正中央，注视着舷窗之外。

这里是整艘战舰最前端左侧的一间，那舷窗则占满了正前方，看过去正是舰队进发的方向，深蓝海水被宽大的舰头推开，不断滑向两侧。他知道这是去往咸水国的航线。

他的双手被拷在一起，四个穿白色战甲的守卫端着武器围在他身边已经有一阵子了，但舱内一直没有人出声。这些亚特兰蒂斯的螺丝钉，像一群粗糙的甲壳动物，机械似的服从，永远忠于王座，恐怕连死亡都会是无声无息的。放在平时他会对此感到腻烦，但现在他没有这个心情。包裹着他的海水和往常一样温和，可他仍觉得手脚发凉。自从Atlanna被献祭之后，他再也没这样渴望海面之上的阳光。

不过现在已经入夜，即使上去了也没什么可看的。

他感觉眼睛有些刺痛。舱壁上密密排着照明设备，冷白色灯光笼罩着空空荡荡的囚室。他想到了灯塔——灯塔的光是橘色的，在灯楼顶上旋转着洒在周围的漆黑海面上，远远就可以望见。灯塔底下会住着守塔人，如果你全身湿透地敲响他的门，他会给你围上厚厚的毯子，帮你擦干头发，递给你一杯热茶，听你讲你的故事。那房间里的灯光同样会是温暖的橘色。为什么许多陆地人喜欢使用暖色灯光？也许这帮助他们在漫长的夜晚回忆起阳光落在身上的色彩与触感。海底照明用的总是冷白或荧蓝色，说不定是因为这里看不到太阳。

舱内的亮度让舷窗外深海显得更暗了，他几乎只看得清窗上倒映出的影像——看到一个开始衰老的亚特兰蒂斯人，在关键时刻可笑地被困在这里，对正在发生的事几乎一无所知，对刚刚已经发生的事也谈不上多清楚。他索性闭上了眼。

Orm到底是什么时候发现的？可能性太多了，但每一个又都好像没那么可能。他曾以为Orm一旦察觉就会毫不犹豫地将他扔去海沟，或者直接一点，把他的尸首挂在那柄继承自上一任国王的三叉戟上示众。但Orm没有这么做，而是把他关了起来，让他盯着黑乎乎的海水发呆，被灯光晃得头痛。如果不是处决，那一定有更严酷的东西在等着他。也许他这个叛徒身上还有什么可利用之处。一个想法敲击着他的脑袋，但他不愿意细想。他觉得心脏发沉，不管承认不承认，他并没能完全将名为恐惧的情绪剥离出去。

如果他要被用来……他咬紧嘴唇。当下最容易的止损方式应该是自杀。只要他突然攻击一个守卫，那么其他守卫就会一拥而上朝他射击，问题解决。可Orm并没有下令杀死他，那他更可能会被打一顿，摁在地上，捆成一条没有手脚的鱼，继续被迫看着该死的舷窗。而且他并不确定自己真的不想活了。

Mera身上定位器的讯息消失了，她和Arthur大概逃过了一劫。但他们不能只是逃下去。也许过了明天，海与陆的男孩就不会再有机会从Orm手中夺取王位了。除了等待，他不确定自己还该不该指望什么。

 ◆

不知是疲惫使他精神钝化还是因为Orm独自前来声势轻微，当他听到说话声而回过头时，发现他的国王好像凭空出现在了舱内，正低声向守卫下令。四个守卫迅速从通道离开了，有那么一刻他几乎希望他们留下。

人数的减少让空间膨胀了起来，但不到一分钟后舱壁上一列列白色灯光开始渐次熄灭，从舷窗的右侧开始，黑暗逆时针旋转着将空间包裹，膨胀的部分又被吸收了。他依然僵立在中间。

双眼很快适应了新的境况，正像每个亚特兰蒂斯人在潜入深海时能够做到的那样。他看向Orm，可Orm没有看他。Orm不看他也不出声，从他身边绕过，缓缓移动到舷窗前，朝外面看去。有什么可看的？只有习以为常的深海而已。

到了现在再小心翼翼服从也没什么意义。他擅自跟了上去，停在Orm左手边。Orm把额头贴在窗上，他也学着这么做了。

原来舰外并不是没得可看。

战舰正掠过一群霞水母的上方。体型巨大的腔肠动物们伸展着触手，绵延出几十米深，粉红色伞盖扇动又吞吐海水，流出的光芒层层叠叠堆成一片。如果没有防护而坠入其中，即使是Orm也得吃不少苦头。

不过他们正缩在一扇封闭的窗后，危险只在身边，不在远处。

他们安静地看了一会儿。那些柔软的生命在视线下方涌动，飞速向后退去，像沙滩上的潮水。淡粉荧光铺成海水之下的另一块海面。

他依稀记得Orm小时候第一次由他带着离开首都去亲身触摸海洋的心跳，他们在海底散步，年幼的王子对什么新鲜事物都好奇。他告诉Orm那些深海生物的名字，玻璃海绵、叉齿鱼，又或者海百合。他指着一朵孤零零的霞水母说，不要找水母的麻烦，那只是一副器官、一些毒素与一包海水的结合，你不可能像驯化鲨鱼一样驯化它们。王子说，可它真漂亮。他说是啊，但是漂亮的东西不一定总会忠于你。王子说没关系，它们也许不属于我，不过也不会属于别人，我还是可以看着。

之后王子仰起脸对他说，你记得不要碰水母，有毒。然后仔细想了想又说，等回去了也要提醒一下母亲，水母有毒，我可不想你们被蛰死。

他低头拍了拍王子窄窄的肩，几乎忍俊不禁，他说我知道，我不会碰的，问题是你要小心。王子说不用担心，我是亚特兰蒂斯未来的国王，即使拥抱一只大水母也不会有什么问题。他说可能吧，但我还是建议别这么做。王子说那我听你的，因为你总是对的。

战舰很快通过了这片区域，视线中的光消失了。他感觉到Orm终于看向了他，但这回他反而不太想迎上去。

往好处想，没准Orm算到了在这时间将会通过这片海域，所以特地让他死到临头时看些好景致。没准下一秒他就会被那把三叉戟捅穿——这不太可能，因为Orm没带着它。国王没有带武器，只是站在他身旁，除去他的手铐外似乎一切都和平日没什么不同。

他盯着舷窗，可并没看特定哪里，“要怎么处置我？”

国王发话，“你可以试试看。”

他深吸了口气，让自己更清醒些，“万一Arthur来惹麻烦，你打算用我来牵制他。要么让他为了救我而丢掉性命，要么杀了我来报复他，都差不多。”

海水静默了一阵。

“我的谋士一向能提出好建议，”Orm的声音很涩，“不过你也知道，我并不是每次都听取。”

“……”

他觉得海水咸得出奇。

“那你想要怎样？”他侧过身，视线在国王肩头徘徊。金发是松散的，在水中漂动。太无防备了，甚至连紧身衣外面那层护甲也没穿，像个即将去休息的孩子，就差抱个玩具在手中。“Orm。”

Orm好像被他逗笑了一点，“还挺稀奇的，你很多年没叫我的名字了。”故意似的用手指来记数，“殿下，国王，陛下……说法倒是丰富。不过这么说不准确，让我猜猜你对那个混血种是怎么提我的，直呼名字？还是叫暴君？”

“我从没说过你是暴君。”他防御地回答，但话一出口又觉得没必要。事到如今，他想自己到底是怎么看已经不重要了。他们都偏离了预期的方向。

可Orm直直望着他，好像在等下文。

惯于进言的谋士感觉口舌失了灵。在等他说什么？

Orm突然冲他伸出了手，指向他抿紧的嘴。他们离得挺近，如果Orm伸直手臂就会触摸到他，但没这么做。那指尖离他尚且有好几厘米的距离，不过海水被推着微妙地流动起来，他感到一道水波的压力轻轻擦在他的嘴唇上，停了片刻才消失。这与说话时滑过唇边的海水质感有着难以言明的不同，硬要说的话——像一片雪花。他几乎尝到了雪的味道。他下意识张开了嘴，想今天的海水确实咸得没有道理。是不是接近咸水国的疆域了？

“……我从不认为你是暴君。”最终他只是这么说。

Orm收回手，耸了耸肩，看不出是否满意。“我已经告诉过你了。”

他愣了几秒才明白他的国王在说什么，都怪咸水让人反应迟滞。他慢慢回想几小时前Orm说过的最后一句话。

“你让我看着。”

“显而易见。”Orm重新望向舷窗外，“等到明天，我会照计划和我们的盟军一起向咸水国发动战争。那场面一定很壮观，你应该仔细看看。海水会被点燃，那些粗厚的甲壳会烤得通红。”

他想不出什么好说的，“都按你的决定办。”他声音平静。

“如果我那位哥哥来搅局，我会打败他，就在这扇窗前。等一切都结束了，我将成为海洋领主。”Orm的咬字异常轻柔，“你得看着。”

“我会看着。”

那不会发生的。他说不上理由，但他确信。他感到舌根发苦。不论事情变成怎样，他都必须得看着了。

从舷窗左侧开始，白色灯柱一个接一个亮起，转瞬之间光把粘稠的黑暗压榨殆尽。他用力闭上眼来重新适应。在他来得及睁开眼之前，他被什么紧紧地箍住了。

那是Orm。年轻而强健的双臂勒在他的后背上，毛茸茸的脑袋抵着他的肩，金发磨蹭过他的脸颊。鉴于国王比他高出半头，他脚下的海水想必是堆厚了些。他的双手连同手铐被夹在身体与身体之间，估计手腕上已经硌出了红痕。那个怀抱收得太紧，他觉得自己两个肩胛都缩拢了起来，从不知哪里发出破败的声响。他的睫毛抖动着，仍然紧闭着双眼。

钳制般的拥抱让他怀疑自己被挤碎了。像是定格住漫长的一世纪，可事实上不过短短一瞬间，正如他们的整个会面也仅仅是几分钟。Orm迅速放开了他。他睁开眼，看到Orm脸色苍白，不知是因为灯光还是别的什么。他昔日里看护的王子，在他羽翼阴影下悄然成长起来的男孩，对他露出奇异的微笑，眼睛蓝得不同寻常，嘴唇上毫无血色。

“一个拥抱总不会有什么问题，”男孩说话时牙齿在轻轻打颤，仿佛冷得发抖，“我是亚特兰蒂斯的国王，不可能被蛰死。”

四个守卫沉默着走进来。国王轻轻点了头，转过身离去，在走到通道口时停下来，“就明天。”声音已经恢复了平稳。Orm没有再回头。

他被留在窗前，只觉得遍体生寒。

他的呼吸沉重。“就明天。”低哑的自语像风吹过有破洞的船帆。

 ◆

此刻在头舰的另一间舱内，穿绿色战甲的国王正挂念着毫无音信的女儿。在漆黑的海沟中，海与陆的男孩手持一团红光向深处潜去，如同高举圣火的普罗米修斯。拥有火焰般长发的女战士跟在他身边，焦黑的怪物嚎叫着围在他们身后，一场幽暗的追逐戏正在上演。在地心藏海，女王正挽起湿漉漉的金发，脱去骨甲，躺在沙滩上小憩，传说中的三叉戟仍被巨型海怪护在中心。在舰队的前方，覆着硬壳的咸水居民集结部队，清点数量，等待将要面临的一场战争，准备好牺牲性命。

而海面之上，灯塔的橘色光柱不厌其烦地到处敲打，守塔人在梦中看到码头上遥遥立着一个熟悉的身影。月光在海水上摊开，凝固在海鸥的背脊上。停泊的船随着波浪而摇晃，鲸鱼的叫声从远方传来，像一种难以破解的歌谣。

就在明天。

**Author's Note:**

> 久违听One Day More时冒出这个奇怪脑洞（。  
> 不过海底见不到阳光，到底有没有今天明天的概念也很难说……（沉思  
> 小王子在关键的事上总是决定不听老谋臣的话，叹气。


End file.
